Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thermoelectric device. More specifically, the present invention relates to thermoelectric device or pad installed within a vehicle seat that is configured to either heat or cool the seat.
Background Information
Thermoelectric devices that take advantage of the Peltier effect are used in many applications to provide heating and/or cooling.